<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legacy by Fangirlfox1318</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004446">Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlfox1318/pseuds/Fangirlfox1318'>Fangirlfox1318</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harley/Penny series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, fem!Peter Parker - Freeform, tony stark's funeral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlfox1318/pseuds/Fangirlfox1318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagine happening at Tony Stark's funeral with Penny, Harley and Morgan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harley/Penny series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy. I am still deciding if I want to make this a two part or not. If I do end up making this a two part, it might become a series, so let me know if that would be something you guys would want in the comments below.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What I imagined happened between the Stark children at Tony's funeral.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy. I haven't decided yet if I wanted to make this a two shot or not. If I make it a two shot - I might end up making a series, so please let me know what you think in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone mourned the loss of a hero. Some mourned the loss of a father, and a husband, while others a friend, and a brother. As Pepper Potts gently put Tony Stark's arc reactor and heart into the water, it started to flicker, until a full image of Tony stands tall. Everyone stood still, no one willing to say anything, just in case it was all an illusion. Tony started to speak,</p>
<p>"If you are seeing this, than I am either dead or dying. Penny. Harley."</p>
<p>Harley moved in closer, standing next to Penny, almost shoulders touching.</p>
<p>"My Spiderling and my potato mechanic. You two, plus Morgan, are my pride and joy. If you three are watching, than listen closely to what I am about to tell you for it will be my last for you. Morgan, when you are of age, your mother will give you her share of Stark Industries. As for you two, Penny and Harley, you will get my share of the company. I have set aside money for the two of you to go to MIT, that's where the two of you really belong. I am sorry, I wanted to be the one to introduce, the three of you. I wanted to see the three of you grow up and continue to surprise me with everything you do. I am so proud of you guys. My geniuses. Penny, keep protecting the little guy. Go on patrol whenever you can. Stay the exact same, Spiderling, because every time you walked into a room, you immediately light it up and put a smile on everyone's face. You always see the good in people, so continue to be you Penny. Continue to do the good the Avengers never did. I left behind my glasses for you, Pepper will give them to you. It will help you in life. Say hi to Aunt Hottie for me. I love you, Underoos. Protect Pepper and Morgan for me."</p>
<p>Tear were streaming down Penny's face as Harley pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry. Morgan left her mother's arms, heading to Penny and Harley. As she reached them, Penny knelt down, gathering Morgan in her arms, before she returned to the arms of Harley. </p>
<p>"Mr. Stark.. no.. dad.." She said between hiccups as the tears stream faster. Harley whispering comforting nothings into her ears. Penny really didn't register anything, other than Morgan's and Harley's arms wrapped tight around her. Her tears soon slowed as Tony finished his message to her. As Tony finished his speech for her, Penny wrapped her arms around the two comforting her. </p>
<p>"Harley. I remember all those years ago when we first met. You will become an amazing mechanic, probably one of the best, if I had to say so. You are so kind, yet you rarely let people see it. Never stop being you kid because I have a feeling that the moment you do, you have done something to get you into trouble. Keep making potato guns to shoot of people. I left behind my starkpad for you. It has everything about my suits on there. Say hi to your little sister and mom for me. I love you, kid. Protect my girls for me. Especially Penny. She is a trouble magnet. She will find away to get injured and she will hide it from you, so watch her closely. God. You two will get into so much trouble. I can just see it. Just try to keep Morgan out of it for a couple more years." </p>
<p>Harley hid his face in Penny's hair as tears slowing started to flowing down his face as he heard the words from his father figure and mentor. Harley's arms tightened around the two girls that was currently in his arms.</p>
<p>"Old man.." Everyone else was looking on in pity as the two non biological Stark children mourned the loss of a father figure, mentor, friend and the years lost. Penny's arms tightened around Harley, still crying herself.</p>
<p>"Morgan, as the youngest of the three of you, you are going to make a lot of the same mistakes as Penny, Harley, you mother, and I. Learn from those two. They might be devious gremlins, but there isn't a thing those two won't do to protect what's theirs. They will always protect you, even from yourself. They did the same for me. Listen to them and your mother. They know what it's like to grow up and face challenges. All you have to do is ask and the two would bring heaven down for you. I never thought I would have biological children, until you came along. I was so nervous when you came into this world, that I would mess it all up. Mess up with you. I was so scared and then I second I held you, I knew everything would be okay. I told you about Penny and Harley and their many stunts they pulled on me, but I never got to tell them about you and I wish I could. I really wish I could, but I can't, so get to know the two of them. Be prepared to be pulled into the many pranks they pull. I left you a necklace. It's in my lab. Penny and Harley will know what it is the second they see it. They have something similar to it and they wear it almost everyday. I am glad I got to spend the first four years with you, Morgan. Listen to your mother and keep everyone on their feet. Keep being happy, sweetheart. I love you 3000."</p>
<p>Morgan buried her face into the shoulders of both Harley and Penny, as the two of them held her even tighter, being careful not to hurt her, as she wailed for her father. Only Penny and Harley heard what she said,</p>
<p>"I love you 3000.." </p>
<p>"Platypus. Happy. Thanks for always taking care of me and my destructive ways. Thank you for always being there for me when I needed you to be. Thank you for cleaning up after a good portion of my messes. I certainly didn't make it easier for you guys. Take care of my kids and yourselves. Be happy."</p>
<p>"Tony.." Rhodey said with tears on the edges of his eyes. Happy did the same thing.</p>
<p>"Pepper, my love. I am sorry for leaving you with Morgan so soon. I am sorry for all the problems and messes I caused you. Thank you for everything you have ever done for and to me. You are the reason, I have a heart. I love you so much, but don't be afraid to move on. Find love again, if you can. Take care, my love."</p>
<p>"Tony.. I love you too, my love." Pepper said as a tear slipped out, sliding down her cheek, before she refused to allow anymore to fall.</p>
<p>"Take care all of you. Be happy. And don't forget to make sure my kids, and my wife, are safe." That was all that was said before the image disappeared. The Stark children held even tighter to each other, whispering comforting nothings in each other's ears, refusing to let go of each other even when someone forced them to go inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10 years later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 years after the funeral... </p><p>Penny rushed to get ready for the get together. Quickly, putting mascara on, before finally putting her dress for the evening on. Her dress a casual dark purple scoop with elbow length sleeve and just above knees. Once she is dressed, Penny puts on the necklace Tony gave her - Captain America's shield with the words "I stole Captain America's shield," carved into it. Penny's husband walked into the room, Harley, the man she met for the first time at Tony's funeral. The two waited a year before Harley finally asked her out, another year before he asked her to marry her. </p><p>"Are you ready, my dear?" Harley asked, looking at his wife. </p><p>"Just about. Do you know where my black flats are, Hun?" Penny returned, looking around for her shoes, before looking to her husband. </p><p>"Bathroom. Toni - May is ready. She just needs to get her shoes on. The flowers for Pepper is in the kitchen, along with May's and Happy's gifts, and the book you got for Morgan is in her room." Her husband responded, putting the necklace that was given by Tony, much like Penny's, except his is the Iron suit and with the words carved "I stole Ironman's suit."</p><p>"Thanks. Okay. Can you go put Toni-May's shoes on for me, please? I will gather the gifts from the other rooms." Penny said, as she thought back to the day her daughter was born three years ago. "I can't believe Morgan is already, what? Fourteen? Fifteen? God, time flies especially with everything going on. Toni is already three, and with another one on the way.." </p><p>Harley was just about to respond, when he realized what his wife had just said. "Another one? You're pregnant?! Are you serious? We are having another one?" Harley moved quickly towards Penny, putting his hands on her stomach. "For real?" He looked down to her stomach, before looking at her enlightened face. Penny nods her head, fighting to keep a smile off of her face. </p><p>"Yes. I'm pregnant! I am only about a month along, right now. I found out yesterday. I was going to tell you then, but you got home late from S.I." Penny responded, excitedly. Harley is quick to gather the woman he loves in his arms, before picking her up and spinning her around. Their laughter was joyous and happy, as tears started to make Harley's eyes blur. "Harley! Haha! Put me down! We are going to be late! Go get our little star. I need to get my shoes on and gather the stuff for everyone." </p><p>Harley, reluctantly, put Penny gently on the ground, before pulling her into a deep kiss, full of nothing but pure love. Penny kissed back with the same amount of love, before the father of her children pulled away. </p><p>"I love you." He said before going onto his knees, hands on her stomach, kissing it. "I should probably go finish getting our oldest dressed." Harley stands up with a bright smile, kissing Penny's cheek, he left to take care of Toni-May. Penny smiled, not getting a chance to respond, before her husband was off. She left the room, grabbing her shoes and putting them on, before making her way towards Morgan's room, and then the kitchen, gathering the gifts for her family. Penny met up with her husband and daughter, walking out the door, living happy, no matter the threat, with her husband and her children.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for being patient with me. I am really busy, between school, taking care of my family and holidays. I hope you all are doing well at this point in time. I hope you are all well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>